


Silent reveries | Những mộng tưởng thầm lặng

by Stony1111



Series: Et invenies requiem nocte | Tôi đứng trong đêm, và người sẽ tìm thấy [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve suffers with the fact that he's lost Tony forever, Tony Stark Dies
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony1111/pseuds/Stony1111
Summary: Et certiescere post vanitHR, et tristitia mortem - Sự trống rỗng và nỗi buồn lắng xuống sau cái chết.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Et invenies requiem nocte | Tôi đứng trong đêm, và người sẽ tìm thấy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667818
Kudos: 4





	Silent reveries | Những mộng tưởng thầm lặng

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [silent reveries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873469) by [starchilding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchilding/pseuds/starchilding). 



> Đã có sự cho phép của tác giả, vui lòng đừng reup.

_Principium // Khởi đầu_

Tên của mi là Tony Stark, và tên người anh hùng của mi là Captain America.

Mi sưu tập truyện tranh và các mô hình nhân vật kể từ khi nhận ra mi có thể nhờ Jarvis mọi lúc. Mi có những tấm ảnh Captain America mà mi luôn cẩn thận không để dính lên đó một vết bẩn nào và trên bàn mi tràn ngập những mô hình Captain America tự chế tạo.

Giọng nói thô lỗ của Howard Stark vang tới phòng mi, và vị đắng gần như dâng trào trong cuống họng. Mi túm lấy con gấu bông Captain America của mình (mi đã đặt tên cho nó là Cappy Bear), tắt đèn và sau đó bước thẳng lên giường.

Mi mơ về những thứ đơn giản. Máy bay giấy, quản gia robot, và một cánh đồng chocolate.

Sau đó, mi mơ về những điều lớn lao hơn. Về một người cha yêu thương mình, về một gia đình hạnh phúc và Captain America, người sẽ cứu mi khỏi tất cả những điều này.

_In medio // Phần giữa_

"Ông lớn trong bộ áo giáp. Cởi nó ra và anh là gì?"

_Cởi nó ra, và mi là gì?_

Tên mi là Tony Stark, và người anh hùng của mi vẫn là Captain America.

Đã 25 năm kể từ lần cuối mi thấy căn phòng ngủ thời thơ ấu của mình, nơi vẫn tràn ngập những đồ vật về Captain America và vẫn còn mùi như những giấc mơ đã tan vỡ cùng với sự ngây thơ thưở nhỏ.

Cậu bé bên trong mi mà mi tưởng đã chết cùng với cha mẹ bỗng nhiên tỉnh dậy và cảm thấy choáng váng khi biết rằng anh hùng của mình đang ở đây. Người hùng của nó, Captain America đã đến và giờ đây sẽ cứu nó khỏi mọi thứ.

Mi trầm xuống một chút bởi vì đây không phải là Captain America mà mi đã hằng mong. Đây không phải là Captain America, người sẽ cứu vớt mi khỏi những phiền toái đang xảy ra trong cuộc đời.

Không. Người đàn ông này là một Captain America khác. Đây là người đàn ông đã bị đóng băng hàng thập kỉ. Đây là một người đàn ông mà tâm trí vẫn bị mắc kẹt trong những năm 40. Người đàn ông này đã gần trăm tuổi. Người đàn ông này đã yêu dì Peggy của mi.

Người đàn ông này vừa mới hỏi mi rằng mi là gì bên dưới bộ giáp.

_Mi là gì?_

"Thiên tài. Tỉ phú. Tay chơi. Nhà từ thiện." Suy sụp. Có xu hướng tự hoại. Tuyệt vọng và rất cần một anh hùng. Nhưng mi không nói với anh điều đó.

Không. Mi không nói với bất cứ ai điều đó.

Bởi vì mi không thể nói với ai điều đó. Bóng ma của Howard Stark vẫn luôn ám ảnh mi trong từng ngóc ngách cơ thể, và giọng nói dịu dàng của Maria Stark - một giọng nói mà mi nhớ rất, rất nhiều - vẫn vang vọng trong trái tim trống rỗng của mi, và những bóng ma này vẫn cứ ám ảnh những giấc mơ, cuộc sống của mi, và con người thực sự của mi.

Vậy nên không. Mi không thể nói với Steven Grant Rogers, Captain America rằng mi cần một anh hùng.

_A principio ad finem // Khởi đầu của kết thúc_

Mi đáng lẽ phải biết điều này sẽ xé mi ra thành từng mảnh.

Tên mi là Tony Stark, và kẻ thù của mi là Captain America.

Mi đã nhận thức quá muộn.

Thực sự, mi nên biết chuyện này sẽ khiến gia đình mi tan vỡ. Các hiệp định, ừ thì, chúng đúng về mặt đạo đức, nhưng Steve luôn muốn được tự do. Steve cũng không muốn có rào cản hay chướng ngại vật trên đường. Anh đang tìm Bucky. Và anh sẽ bảo vệ Bucky, ngay cả khi điều đó đồng nghĩa với việc khiến Tony tổn thương.

Mi đã dành rất nhiều năm để sống trong sự cô đơn, dựa dẫm vào JARVIS và Pepper vì một chút lý trí và ổn định. Sau đó, mi dành một vài năm tốt đẹp của cuộc đời để tạo nên một gia đình mới. Một gia đình mà mi tin tưởng sẽ không bao giờ bỏ mi lại một mình.

Nhưng mi đã sai.

Bruce rời đi mấy tháng trước, ẩn náu ở nơi không ai biết. Nhưng mi hiểu, bởi vì Bruce lâm vào hoàn cảnh khó khăn, và đôi khi một chút cô đơn cũng tốt.

Thor thì trở lại Asgard. Và mi thậm chí không dám làm phiền hắn. Hắn cần một vài tháng, thậm chí vài năm để sống yên bình. Chàng trai xứng đáng với điều đó.

Những người tiếp theo mi đánh mất là Natasha, Clint và Wanda. Ngay từ đầu mi đã biết rằng cho dù Nat có đứng về phía mình đi chăng nữa, thì cô cũng sẽ không bao giờ ở lại. Cô là một tâm hồn hoang dã, và mi không đổ lỗi cho cô vì điều đó. Clint, người đã 'rời bỏ' Avengers vài tháng trước đó, đã quay lại để tuyên bố lòng trung thành của mình với Steve. Và Wanda, người chỉ ở chung với mi trong một thời gian ngắn, người vẫn đang hồi phục sau cái chết của anh trai, giờ đã đứng về phía Steve.

Gia đình dần tan vỡ của mi khiến mi hồi tưởng về những ảo ảnh mà Wanda đã từng cho mi thấy. Những ảo ảnh về những người đồng đội sắp chết, về việc chứng kiến sự thất bại đau đớn, cả việc chạm vào cổ Steve và không tìm thấy mạch đập.

Mi yên lặng ôn lại những khoảnh khắc mà mi nhận ra gia đình thực sự của mình đang tan vỡ. Mi siết chặt ngực mình khi nghe thấy Howard Stark hét lên, ông la hét và mi càng ôm chặt lấy Cappy Bear khi Maria Stark cố gắng gào lại, nhưng thất bại vì những giọt nước mắt nghẹn lại trong cổ họng của bà.

Mi ngủ thiếp đi với những tiếng nức nở thầm lặng và chiếc gối ướt đẫm vuốt ve đôi má.

_Statim finis // Kết thúc gần kề_

Tên mi là Tony Stark. Và đây là nơi tất cả kết thúc vì mi.

Mi vừa mới phát hiện ra rằng bạn của mi, anh hùng của mi, Captain America của mi, đã sớm biết tất cả rằng cha mẹ mi đã bị sát hại, và rằng họ đã bị giết bởi chính người, người mà là nguyên do anh đã phá nát gia đình của mình. Bucky Barnes.

"Cậu có biết không?"

"... Có."

Mi thậm chí còn chẳng biết liệu mình đang tức giận hay đau đớn, nhưng mi nạp điện và mi chiến đấu. Mi đã tung ra những cú đấm, nhưng giữ lại tất cả những lời muốn nói. Mi xé toạc cánh tay của Bucky và mi chẳng quan tâm vì Steve vừa xé trái tim mi ra khỏi lồng ngực chết tiệt của mi và điều đó thật đau đớn. Vô cùng đau đớn.

"Cậu ấy là bạn của tôi."

Bạn anh. Người bạn của anh, người là lý do mà anh đã mạo hiểm rất nhiều. Nhưng anh sẽ không làm điều tương tự với mi. Anh sẽ chẳng bao giờ làm điều tương tự vì mi.

"Tôi cũng vậy mà."

Sẽ dễ dàng hơn nhiều để tin rằng anh làm điều này bởi vì anh muốn mang lại cho Bucky một cuộc sống tốt hơn. Mọi thứ dễ chấp nhận hơn nhiều khi mi giả vờ rằng Avengers vẫn sẽ quay lại tòa tháp, bàn bạc xem nên ăn ở đâu. Mọi thứ sẽ dễ dàng để xử lý hơn nhiều nếu mi giả vờ và tạo nên những điều dối trá chỉ để xoa dịu bản thân.

Mi giả vờ rằng những cú đấm của anh chẳng đau chút nào. Mi giả vờ rằng đôi mắt nhìn chằm chằm lại vào mình sau khi anh xé toạc chiếc mũ bảo hộ của mi ra là một đôi mắt khác, không giống với sắc xanh mà mi đã từng nhìn chằm chằm trong sự kì diệu.

Mi giả vờ rằng nó không đau khi tấm khiên đập mạnh vào lò phản ứng hồ quang của mi.

Không. Nó không.

Mi giả vờ rằng việc anh bước đi là điều không đau đớn nhất mà mi từng gặp phải.

_Finis // Kết cục_

Tony Stark sẽ phải giả vờ rằng mình không nắm chặt lấy chiếc khiên của Captain America và khóc cho đến khi lò phản ứng không còn đau nữa.

Gã biết rằng cái chết của mình đang đến. Gã đã biết ngay cả trước khi Steve vung nắm đấm. Gã đã biết, ngay cả trước khi Steve bước vào cuộc đời gã.

Gã bấm ngẫu nhiên các nút, và yêu cầu FRIDAY gửi một bản sao di chúc của mình cho hội đồng quản trị và cho Pepper.

Tony đảm bảo rằng gia đình mình sẽ được chiếu cố, thẳng cho đến cuối cùng. Ngay cả khi họ đã phản bội gã.

Tony sẽ không bao giờ biết mình chết vì cái lạnh thấu xương, hay do vết thương đang chảy máu trên đầu, hay từ lò phản ứng đang chậm rãi hết năng lượng trước ngực.

Mà thực tế là, thế giới sẽ chẳng bao giờ biết được.

_In pretio pretium // Cái giá phải trả_

Tony Stark đã có lễ tang của một anh hùng.

Pepper Potts được giao cho để đọc một bài diễn văn, nhưng cô đã suy sụp nửa chừng. Người bạn thân nhất của Tony, Rhodey bước từng bước chậm chạp về phía quan tài. Nhưng y không dám nhìn. Bởi vì y không thể thấy Tony như thế này. Y sẽ không bao giờ muốn thấy Tony như thế này. Vô cùng tĩnh lặng, vô cùng tan vỡ, nhưng lại vô cùng bình yên.

Vào cuối buổi lễ, sau khi quan tài của Tony đã ở sâu dưới lòng đất sáu feet, vẫn còn lại bốn người đang đứng.

"Tôi biết anh đang ở đó, Steve." Một tiếng thì thầm từ Pepper đang suy sụp vang lên.

Steve kéo mũ trùm xuống.

"Tôi xin lỗi."

"Tony sẽ không muốn anh xin lỗi." Rhodes nói.

"Bởi vì anh ấy sẽ không tha thứ cho tôi." Steve tiếp tục.

Pepper rời đi đầu tiên.

Rhodes là người tiếp theo.

Natasha tiến lên phía trước.

"Steve."

"Nó không nên kết thúc theo cách này, Nat. Cô biết điều đó mà."

Natasha cứng đờ, nhưng nước mắt không ngừng tuôn rơi trên má cô.

"Có đáng không? Cap?" Cô bỏ đi.

_Principium // Sự khởi đầu_

_"Hey Jarvis?" Tony buồn ngủ hỏi. Người quản gia, người bạn đáng tin cậy của cậu và gần như là một người cha - Jarvis dừng lại ở cửa. Ông nhìn chằm chằm vào vóc dáng quá bé nhỏ - quá mỏng manh - của Tony, cơ thể cậu được bao phủ trong một chiếc áo phông quá rộng._

_"Vâng thưa ngài?"_

_Tony ngáp. Cậu ôm chặt Cappy Bear. "Chú nghĩ sao? Chú có nghĩ rằng, Captain America sẽ là người hùng của cháu không?"_

_Jarvis kìm lại những giọt nước mắt. "Có chứ, Tony. Tôi nghĩ anh ấy sẽ rất vinh dự khi ngài chọn anh ấy làm người hùng của mình."_

_Tony mỉm cười._

_"Vậy thì tốt, Jarvis."_

_"Vậy thì tốt."_


End file.
